Ongoing Battle Rewrite
by i like being a nerd
Summary: She killed his brother, the snake man, and Kabuto. Then she has to fight him without killing him so they can take him home alive. She promised not to kill him. now she has to live with him. can she still keep that promise? seriously, he annoys her always.


The wind blew, and her long hair flew wildly around her. She glared at the man before her with hatred in her eyes. Though, he couldn't even see her eyes or her face for that matter, with a mask obscuring that particular view. The hood of her cloak had fallen off, revealing her bright pink hair, immediatly giving away her identity. She didn't necessarily care about that right now. Right now, the only though going through her scarred and tortured mind was _kill. Kill!_

"So kunoichi, you plan to kill me? Can you even have the guts to? Are you not a medic, one who heals and helps, not one who kills and tortures." he was mocking her, almost even teasing her. Ugh, were all Uchiha's this way?

"Damn you Uchiha. I will kill you. I may be a medic, but I am also an elite ANBU. I may use my hands to heal, but those same hands have been drenched in the blood of those I have killed. You don't know what kind of skill I have." she retorted rather proudly.

Yes, she had come a long way since the younger Uchiha had betrayed her beloved village. She trained hard, and was soon declared an even better medic than Tsunade, her own teacher. She became a jounin, and the looks on Naruto's and Kakashi's faces when she became an ANBU at the age of 16 were priceless.When her parents were killed before her very eyes by the one the village hated, she wanted revenge, yes. But she wasn't about to pull a Sasuke act. No, she wasn't going to go and get more power from the very one she saw kill her family. The snake was going to get it alright. In fact, it was her who had killed him on this very mission. There were three targets, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Itachi Uchiha. Two targets down, and one more to go.

"Hn. My brother was foolish. Sometimes I do wonder why he let his weak teammates live. I will never understand him. He was foolish. Very foolish." He was taunting her. Trying to get her to let her gaurd down by bringing up things from the past, albeit very small things in her opinion. It was still a good strategy, and had worked multiple times for her.

Sakura smirked. "Yes, very foolish he was." His plan backfired on him as his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he realized what was happening. Sakura had lunged, and was about to hit him with her Katana straight through the heart.

* * *

Neji stood still, waiting. That's all he could do right now. Wait. Wait for the newest enemy, just now recognized by the Hyuuga, to reveal himself. Going only on the thought of going back home with a mission success report, he spoke to the new arrival. "I know you're there. Come down, now." 

With one swift movement, and a small gust of wind from gravity's pulls, a quite large figure jumped down from the trees. It was obvious from the second he looked up at the Hyuuga of who he was, although Neji knew who it was before the revelation. he also knew that the other knew who he was, even if he had a mask on. The hood of his white cloak, signalling his rank in the ANBU elite, was also down, and anyone with eyes could tell it was Neji.

"Out of my way Hyuuga, I'm going to kill my brother. Would you like to be a witness?"

Neji smirked at this, and was very tempted to laugh. "No. He's already dead. Along with that snake you went to for power, and his little minion Kabuto. So, good luck with killing his soul." The man before him looked shocked.

"What? How? I only escaped Orochimaru's hideout not an hour ago! How can both of them be dead now?" He seemed outraged. He didn't mention his brother's death, and probably didn't believe Neji when he said that Itachi was already dead. It was true in fact. Sakura had just told him through his earpiece, and was now headed his way. he had let her know that they had a new target, one to take back to the village alive. He knew that she already knew who it was.

"Easy. One of our own killed them both by surprise. It was quite easy for her, seeing as Orochimaru was already wounded, and Kabuto was busy healing him. They both put up quite the fight though. But I witnessed their death, so I can tell you with honesty that they are dead." Neji took a step to the side as he felt her before he saw her.

There was a sudden black blur as the figure hopped down from the trees. Neji looked beside him, to where she was straightening up. Her head only came to his upper arm, or chest area. It was quite obvious that she was a girl.

"Nice of you to drop in. What took you so long?"

"The pleasure's all mine. And give me a break, I had to wash the blood off of my hands in the river. I still have to heal everyone you know. I don't think they want more blood on them."

Her hood was replaced, he noticed, and her mask righted. She probably put her hair back up into It's standard ponytail when she went on missions, which was quite often. Neji could feel the hatred radiating off of her. It was strange really, she was like a sister to him, and he wasn't used to _this_ much hatred felt from her. he had felt hatred coming from her body before, but never this much. Wow. he might just want to step back. So, he did just that.

"We have a new target, but must bring him back to the village alive. Hurt him all you want though. but don't hit anything vital, please. I don't want to feel the wrath of the hokage."

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be hard to keep myself from killing him though. I mean, I _did_ just kill his brother." Neji knew that she was taunting the man standing before them. And it seemed to be working.

Sasuke had a look of shock on his face, albeit barely noticeable. It was all in his eyes though. The girl before him had _killed_ his brother. She had killed _his_ brother. No matter how many times he repeated it inside his mind, it still wouldn't settle. At first it was hard to tell she was a girl when he heard her voice. It was stone cold, with no feeling whatsoever. There was a lot of sarcasm there though, and to top it off, her voice was deep and rich. Not quite a man's voice, but more like a seductress's voice. What he didn't know, was that she had a lot of practice with that voice, seeing how many 'kunoichi' missions were recorded in her file. She didn't necessarily _like_ those missions, but they were necessary. And the best part was that she got to kill them after they got all the information they needed. That was always the fun part for her.

"How?" She looked calmly up at him, seeing as he was about a foot taller than her, and calmly answered.

"Reverse Genjutsu." She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, It's quite simple really. But it was a bit tougher using it on his Mangekyo. But I had already been trapped in it about four times, and still managed to escape it. So I had a pretty good idea of how it worked." she said to Sasuke. Then she turned and said to Neji, "Though, defeating him with it on, gave me some unusual new 'talents'. I'll have to have Tsunade look at them."

Neji had an idea of what happened, seeing as his own Kekkei Genkai involved the eye. He had a minor worry for his friend. "Yeah. You might want to." He told her. This sent the unspoken understanding message to her, letting her know that he knew what had happened.

"Kunoichi." That startled Sakura. He sounded so much like Itachi did. It almost scared her. _Almost_.

"What do you want traitor?" she fired at him. The strong hatred was back.

"I feel like I know you. Who are you?" he asked. There was a determined look in his sharingan eyes.

Sakura smirked behind her mask. "I'll make a deal. You crack my mask, _or_ make my hood fall, you'll obviously know. But, if you do one of these two, I'll give you something. Anything you want. But only if I aprove of it. And only if my partner approves of it. Deal?" she held out her black gloved hand for him to shake. He reached out his hand to shake, when she dissapeared from his sight.

_"__So It's a deal then. But to get my mask or hood, you have to find me first...__"_ It was like the wind had been whispering in his ear. He heard her laugh, or more of a chuckle. It sounded so familiar, like he could reach out grab the person's identity just by hearing that laugh. He couldn't place it. What was this odd familiarity? He felt like he knew her back in Konoha, like she had been somewhat close to him. Who was she? He just _had_ to find out. He _had_ to.

"I'll find you, kunoichi. And I'll get both your hood _and_ your mask. That's a promise." His voice was haunting. Really, it was. He heard that deep, sultry chuckle again. It felt like she was breathing down his neck.

_"I'd like to see you try." _

_

* * *

_

i just had to type it. really. i did. it's like an ongoing battle rewrite. but completely different. i need a new title. any ideas? let me know. D

hope you like it. i'll continue if you do. review if you want.

later terminators. D

-kitty cat


End file.
